The Forgotten History Between Us
by burning happiness
Summary: Annabeth's life is going great, she's at NYU, she's studying architecture, and she has the perfect boyfriend, Luke. But one day, when Percy, the boy with the green eyes, shows up, Annabeth feels like she knows him, and her whole world turns upside-down.
1. The Boy With The Green Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters; credit to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1: The Boy With The Green Eyes

Annabeth yawned as she crawled out of bed. It was a bright and sunny afternoon outside, and the sun was blazing through the windows of her dormitory at New York University. She went into the washroom, splashed her face, took a quick shower and got dressed.

She whipped her planner off of the top of her desk, not caring if she made noise since Rachel, her roommate always slept through anything. Annabeth already knew what she had planned for today, but she felt the need to check again anyway. Classes from 8-12, lunch at 12:05 with Luke, her boyfriend, at the Burger Joint on campus, classes from 1-3 and then a meeting for the NYU Times, she was the editor, at 3:45.

She grabbed her school tote, filled with textbooks, reading books, and her iPhone 4S as she shoved in her planner, when she noticed it was 7:35 and Rachel had slept through her 6:30 alarm. Again.

"RACHEL! WAKE UP! IT'S 7:35!" she shouted. Shouting was the only way to wake her up. And all of a sudden, Rachel's head jerked upwards. She took one look in the mirror and shrieked at the sight of her mangled and more than normally frizzy hair and ran out of bed and into the washroom.

"Now that that's over with," Annabeth muttered to herself, and walked out of her room, down the elevator, and out the door where Luke was waiting for her, holding her favourite drink, an Ice Capp with a hint of mint and chocolate. He smiled at her as she took the drink from his hands, and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Luke," she said, glad for the caffeine this early in the morning. And glad for him. Even though they were only 22, they had such a healthy relationship that Annabeth thought this would be her fairy-tale ending. She and Luke could get married on the beach, 2 kids, Thalia Alexi Castellan and Charlie Andrew Castellan. They would live in a -

Annabeth shook her head from the thought. Daydreaming before she went to sleep was one thing, but right in front of him, she probably looked really dazed. And stupid. And that was one thing Annabeth was not. Stupid. She had never gotten less than an A- in school and had been on Honor Roll every year. And looking stupid in front of Luke would make her go crazy later.

"You okay, baby?" Luke asked Annabeth, who probably looked even more dazed than before.

"Yup, I'm completely fine. Just... Thinking about that writing assignment Mr. Collins assigned last week, I hope I did okay," she lied. She knew she had aced that assignment left, right and center.

Annabeth walked into class completely focused, until she saw a boy standing with the teacher. He was wearing a simple leather jacket and ripped jeans, and he had stunning jet black hair and bright green eyes.

The bell rung for class to start and Annabeth took a seat next to Luke, but there was an empty one beside her.

"Attention, class. We have a new student. His name is Percy Jackson, and he will be studying with us from now on. Annabeth, do you mind showing him around? He's got the same schedule as you, except, he's got marine biology instead of architecture. It's just opposite the architecture wing, so I assume it will be no problem," Mr. Brunner said, and the entire time, since the moment Percy had caught Annabeth's eye when Mr. Brunner started, Annabeth found that she had been staring back.

"Okay! Yep, works for me," Annabeth responded, her eyes still on the new boy, Percy.

Percy came to sit beside Annabeth, but the two of them still hadn't stopped staring at the other, and Annabeth couldn't find a reason why she thought she knew this boy, when she was 100% sure she didn't.

**Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter of "The Forgotten History Between Us". I really hope you liked it. Stay up to date by favouriting this!**


	2. Thanks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters; credit to Rick Riordan.**

**P.S.: Sorry for such a late update! I was having trouble finding time to finish the story.**

Chapter 2: Thanks

"Over here is the Science Lab, where we have science at 1:00, and down that hall is the Architecture and Marine Biology Lab. That's where we're going now," Annabeth said as she directed Percy down the Marine Biology Wing where he had his 10:00 class.

"Okay, Professor Tressi's room is right down the hall, the last door on the left," Annabeth told Percy as he walked backwards down the hallway. To be honest, he kind of had a cute smirk on his face, and how he held his head high, that was kind of adora-

_What are you doing?_ Shrieked the little voice inside Annabeth's head. _You have a BOYFRIEND!_ She quickly shook the thought from her head and screamed at Percy from down the hall, "Meet me back here after class so I can show you the Study Hall!"

"Yep!" Annabeth heard him shout back as he ran down the hall and she ran the opposite way.

Annabeth walked swiftly towards her class, where she saw Professor McMillan was writing a note on the blackboard. She took her seat in the front of the class where she usually sat, She quickly copied the note onto her iPad, which she used for notes.

"Okay, class, I'm just giving you an easy assignment today, follow the note for instructions," Professor McMillan told the students in the classroom as she walked to her desk to sit down and read her architecture books.

Annabeth tried to follow the instructions, but her mind couldn't help but slip back to Percy as she worked. She was doing the assignment extremely slow considering normally this type of thing would take her a class period to finish, she was only half done when Professor McMillan spoke as the bell rung.

"Okay, class. Finish the assignment for tomorrow, and give them to me at the beginning of class," she said over the bell. Annabeth packed up her things, mentally scolding herself for getting herself distracted with Percy's beautiful sea green eyes, and his confident smile and-

_Again!_ Shouted the voice in Annabeth's head, _Must I remind you AGAIN that YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!_

She was trying to shake the thoughts from her head when she bumped into someone, and immediately heard, "Watch where you're going, tour guide," and immediately knew it was Percy's mouth that those words had come from, "I thought you knew your way around the school."

"I do," she replied, "I was just thinking about the assignment Professor McMillan assigned us today in class. It's going to take me all night to finish it."

"Hey Annabeth," said Malcom, a boy in Annabeth's architecture class, "Easy lesson today, eh? I didn't finish today in class, you probably did, but it will only take me an hour at max to finish. See you in math," he said, immediately blowing Annabeth's cover up right off of her.

"So, what were you really thinking about?" asked Percy as Malcom walked away. Annabeth had come up with the first lie, hadn't she? Would it be that hard to come up with another? But at that moment, one popped right into her head, and to be honest, it wasn't a total lie.

"I was just thinking about the dinner my boyfriend, Luke, is taking me on Saturday night. He won't tell me where we're going," Annabeth told him. So Luke was actually taking her out to dinner on Saturday, and wouldn't tell her where he was taking her. But she hadn't been thinking about it. Percy's smirk was wiped off his like a Magic Eraser had just wiped a stain off of a surface, but it was back as soon as it disappeared.

"Where are you taking me next?" Percy asked her as she lead him down another corridor.

"Study Hall. From now until 12, you can do whatever in Study Hall," she told him as they walked into a room full of people. Annabeth took out her iPad and her blueprints, sat down at a table, and started finishing the project. Not until she looked up and into her bag to grab her water bottle did she notice that Percy had been sitting across from her, watching her careful hand draw the designs she was to make.

"That looks really cool," said Percy as he caught her eye. She smiled, felt her cheeks flush bright red, and looked back to her work.

Annabeth had just packed away her architecture work when the bell rung for lunch. She ushered Percy down the hall toward the Cafeteria, and herself towards Luke and that delicious burger she was about to get.

"Okay," she told him, "I'm off to lunch with my boyfriend. Meet me back here at 12: 55 so we can get back to the Science wing in time for that class," she said, walking away from him as she said it, and walked right into Luke.

"Woah, baby, be careful. Watch where you're going," he told her, which brought a giggle to her.

"Thanks for catching me," she said as she realized that she was in his arms now, and he was carrying her like a baby, and in his arms, she felt safe.

Lunch whizzed by. She had a delicious burger and chatted with Luke until she got up to meet Percy to be his personal escort for two more classes.

The rest of the day whizzed by, too. She was walking back to her dormitory so that she could pick up a sweater, as it was getting chilly outside. She got to her room, and right in her mailbox was a single pink rose, and a note with one word. _Thanks._


	3. Unexpected Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters; credit to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Moments

Annabeth lay wide awake in her bed, not bothering to sleep. She knew exactly who the rose was from, Percy. But she was still curious. So many questions reeled their way through the inner workings of her brain, mixing up all of her thoughts.

The only way Annabeth could put a stop to the constant flow of questions about Percy was simple. So simple. But it was so hard.

She needed answers.

But to get answers, you need to ask questions.

And there was NO way Annabeth was going to ask Percy the questions that were making her crazy.

Like, _How did you know a pink rose was my favourite flower?_

And, _How did you figure out where my dorm room was?_

Or, _Are you stalking me?_

Oh, gosh, that would be awkward if she asked him and he said yes, so Annabeth resolved to not asking him any of these questions out loud. But that was the only way to ask them. It's not like she could read his mind. That would be cool, though…

She shook her head, and took a look at the clock, 1:00 AM. Another 5 and a half hours until 6:30 AM, when Rachel's alarm clock went off. Annabeth couldn't take another 5 and a half hours, but she couldn't fall asleep, either.

All of a sudden she sprang out of her bed. She needed some fresh air, no matter what the rules were. She was about to go crazy. Over the new kid. Over Percy Jackson. While she had a boyfriend!

She grabbed her key from the hook that she and Rachel had installed right in front of the door, and walked down the hall. She took the elevator down to floor 1, and decided that a walk outside would be good for her. It was a nice evening, cool, but not cold, with a warm wind blowing. She walked down to the pond where she went to do homework sometimes, or to write a fresh article, or, just to think.

She saw a shadow by the pond and immediately hid behind the bushes that surrounded it, making a faint rustling noise. She could just turn around now, and avoid getting caught, or she could stay there until he or she left. She started to weigh the options when the person by the pond spoke up.

"Who's there?" asked a familiar voice, and she immediately knew it was Percy. Why did she have to run into him every time she was trying to get him out of her thoughts and daydreams. Maybe even her dreams. She still hadn't slept since she met him, but she hoped her dreams were the one place he stayed out. Her dreams were full of Luke, and the future, and the Architecture business she wanted to start as soon as she could. Her dreams were no place for Percy Jackson. They were strictly off-limits. But it's not like she could just tell him that. That would sound stupid. And stupid was not, nor was it ever an option for Annabeth Chase.

She didn't respond to him, so he got up from the bench outside of the pond and started to walk towards her. She knew that he would find her either way, so she decided she would just walk into the pond entrance, make it look like she was going to the pond, like she really was.

Annabeth walked through the little archway, and hit Percy straight on. The two of them toppled over, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Percy knelt down to Annabeth, who was clutching the back of her head. The blood was pulsing through her head quickly, making her dizzy, and when she tried to stand up, she went woozy and fell into Percy's arms.

"Shake it off, Annabeth. Just try to stand up; I'll support you until you're not dizzy anymore. I don't see any blood, which is a good thing, but do you think we should get you to the nurse?" he asked her.

"No, no," Annabeth mumbled, still half in a dizzy state, "The nurse will wonder how I hit my head and exactly why you were with me. It's best if I just sit down for a while."

"Okay, if that's what you want," he told her politely. Annabeth couldn't help but hear the caring tone of his voice. She hadn't even bothered to ask if he were okay. But, then again, he could stand up without falling into _her _arms.

Percy helped her over to the bench in front of the pond, where she could see the fish swimming in the water, and their glistening reflection against the starry night. She looked at him, ready to thank him, when she looked into his eyes.

And then, all of a sudden, Annabeth kissed him.


	4. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters; credit to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4: Memories

She knew it was wrong. But she couldn't help it. It felt so right, so natural, like it was something she had done tons of times before, when she knew she hadn't. She had only known Percy for a day! And trying to keep her mind on her work hadn't been helping. As soon as she tore away from his lips, she made a break for it and sprinted back to her dorm.

As she ran, empty memories came flooding back into her mind.

Her and a boy playing in the summer, splashing around in a pool, laughing, having fun. Then they got older, it was grade 8 graduation, the students looked too young to be graduating high school, where she kissed the mysterious boy and a wave of happiness washed over the two. Then a high school football game, where they kissed again.

Just as quickly as they had come, the memories were gone.

The only problem with these memories was that she couldn't recognize the boy she had been with, like his image was an empty space in her brain.

Then her thoughts flooded with images of Luke, how their first kiss was after he scored the winning basket at his first high school basketball game, and as the buzzer rang, the basketball swished into the net and he ran onto the sidelines to whisk her up into his arms and kiss her.

Luke. Her _boyfriend, _who loves her, who she loves, but just betrayed.

Annabeth ran to the elevator, quickly hit the button for Level 3, and sped walked out of the elevator to her room. Annabeth's head was spinning out of control, she was having a hard time breathing, and her throat had gone as dry as a desert. She quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and greedily chugged half of it, glad for something to quench her thirst.

She glanced at her snoring roommate. Annabeth had to tell Rachel what had just happened. Aside from Thalia and Luke, who she had known since she was 7, Rachel was her next closest friend. Thalia was in Greece, anyway, on a trip.

She shook Rachel, trying unsuccessfully to wake her.

"Rachel," Annabeth whispered, "wake up, I need to talk to you."

"Come on, Annabeth, can't it wait till morning?" she asked.

"No, it can't," Annabeth insisted. "I need to talk to you **now**, Rachel."

"Fine," Rachel grumbled, "What's so important that you need to tell me at…" Rachel glanced at the clock, "2 AM?"

"Well," Annabeth started, "It's complicated. Really complicated. Well, not really. Okay, so, I maybe, might have, possibly just kissed Percy at the pond." By the end of her sentence, Annabeth's voice was barely a whisper.

"What?" asked Rachel, "I can't hear you."

"I kissed Percy at the pond," Annabeth mumbled.

"I still can't hear you," Rachel told her.

"Okay, I kissed Percy," Annabeth told her, loud enough so Rachel could finally hear.

"What?" She whisper-shouted.

"Yeah… Well, I was just sitting on the bench, when I heard someone coming, so I hid in the bushes, and ran out, and into Percy… He helped me up, and onto the bench, and we just kissed, and then I ran away. I didn't mean to do it! I just did," she spluttered out.

"Okay – Okay, Annabeth, just calm down. I need you to go to sleep, and on tonight, we can go to the karaoke place on campus, you can sing your heart out. I know that will make you feel better, you love that karaoke place," Rachel told her.

"Yeah. Yeah, it will. Okay. I'm going to get some sleep now. I'm getting tired," Annabeth told her, but, Rachel had already fallen asleep.

Annabeth quickly nodded off, but her mind was cluttered with images of her and the unrecognizable boy. And no matter how much she tried to ignore them, they just kept coming back.

**Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter of "The Forgotten History Between Us". I really hope you liked it. Stay up to date by favouriting this! Remember to R&R, and if you want, read my other stories!**

-littlemissreadaholic


	5. I Must Be Dreaming

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJatO, Rick Riordan does.**

**A/N: I AM SUPER SORRY! I haven't updated this story in forever. :( **

**I went through a lot of writer's block with this story, BUT, I'M BACK! This chapter is a bit short, though. It's just to get back into the swing of this story. R&R! And if you want, check out my other stories!**

**Chapter 5: I Must Be Dreaming**

Annabeth dreamt about the mysterious boy.

"_So, Brooke, how was volleyball?" the boy asked the blonde girl, who she thought was her, but the boy had just called her Brooke. What? The pair was sitting in the car, and the girl, Brooke, had swung her arms around his neck._

"_Oh, it was fine, but you know, same old, same old," she told him. Brooke, if that was her name, pulled him in closer, and kissed him softly. _

"_Score one for Brandon," he said sarcastically. _

"_Dear gods," she told him. "You can be so lame sometimes."_

"_Yeah, well you can be adorable. The least I can do is try." Brooke pulled Brandon in for a kiss again, but this time, when she pulled away, a piece of the image became a little less fuzzy. _

_His eyes._

_They were a sea green color, and Annabeth recognized them immediately. _

_They were Percy's eyes._

She woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, nothing more. But if it was just that, then why was the memory so vivid? So fresh in her mind? As if it had actually happened to her….

No. It couldn't have. There was no way.

Was there?

Annabeth glanced at the clock, 5:30. She silently groaned. Still another hour before she usually got up at 6:30.

She waited….

And waited…

And waited….

Until she couldn't anymore.

The time wasn't passing. It was only 5:31 and she had felt like an hour had passed in the process. She picked up her iPhone relentlessly, plugged in her earphones and started listening to music, but each song that played reminded her of her dream.

_Hopeless_, she thought to herself. What am I going to do for the next 45 minutes? She picked up her novel and began to read. Her mind drifted into the story, temporarily distracting her from the actual problem on hand, Percy.

She finally heard Rachel's alarm ring at 6:30 and Rachel's hand hit the snooze button moments later.

Annabeth jumped out of bed and into the shower. She hoped the water would clear her head a little bit, but for some reason, it only reminded him of her more. She jumped out and got dressed, desperate for any sort of distraction to get away from the sea-green eyed boy lurking in her mind.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll be trying my hardest to update more frequently with this story! **

**Read, Review, Favorite, Follow and Check Out My Other Stories! **

**-littlemissreadaholic 3**


	6. An Accident

**A/N: Okay… I know I said that I would try to update this story, but this story has been a lot harder to put into words and type out than some of my others. **

**ANYWAY… here's chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

Annabeth stormed out of her dorm room. Nothing was helping her clear those thoughts from her head, and she was seriously starting to get angry.

She tried to take a shower; all it did was make it worse. She could only think about him. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Probably a text from Rachel, asking her where she was. She was wrong. It was Luke.

_Meet me in the park in 10? Love Luke _

Great. That was exactly what she needed. Confrontation with her boyfriend, who, didn't know about her kiss with Percy, or the dreams, or anything, she reminded herself. That definitely didn't need to resurface.

She sighed and typed a text back. She needed to cover for herself, act as if nothing was wrong.

_Sure. See you then. 3 Annabeth_

She didn't see him coming, but he saw her, shouting for her to watch out, or move, or anything. Not able to hear for a moment, she didn't hear a thing, too zoned out to notice, even.

"Crap!" she heard someone shout. She looked up to see Percy trying to maneuver his skateboard through the rough and rocky pathway. He flung off of the skateboard and directly at her.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down along with her. Her books flew across the path, and her phone clattered on the hard rocks. Her head slammed onto the stone and everything began to go fuzzy. In a flash, she blacked out.

She woke up later, not knowing if hours or minutes or days had passed. She was confused and everything was blurry. She saw someone standing beside her bed, holding her hand, and she could tell that something was wrapped around her head. Was it gauze? What had happened? All Annabeth remembered was someone falling off of a skateboard and hitting her, sending both themselves and their possessions flying. Had she cracked her head open? She didn't even know what day it was. Where was she headed, before the other person had hit her?

All of a sudden, it all came back, where she was going, who had hit her, and what had happened. And as blurry as it was, she could tell that the boy sitting beside her was not Luke. The boy's eyes were a distinct green, and she only knew one person with those color eyes. Her vision returned and she could see his face now.

"Percy?" she groaned.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" he asked.

"What happened?" she said, "After you hit me. I don't remember much. I think I blacked out."

"Yeah, you did," he said, "I'm really sorry I lost control of my skateboard like that. I didn't know that path was so rocky. Anyway, you took a pretty bad spill. Your head was bleeding pretty badly. A few other students helped to get you to my car, which, luckily, wasn't that far away. I rushed you to the hospital. One of the guys, Travis, took your stuff back to your room."

"Thank you, Percy. Does Luke know?" she said. She saw his face fall and he slid his hand out of hers. She knew that Percy and Luke weren't too close. Luke was her boyfriend, and by the look on Percy's face, she thought, maybe he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"No. I don't know his number, but Travis called me and said Rachel was going to head over as soon as she could, so I assume she told Luke."

Annabeth and Percy sat there, silent, and she drifted in and out of sleep, but every time she woke up, he was still there, sometimes texting on his phone, and whenever she woke up, he'd talk to her if she wanted. She had been awake for a few moments when Luke and Rachel rushed through the door of her room.

"Annabeth!" Rachel whisper-shouted, "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Skateboard accident," Percy told her, "I flew off my skateboard and hit her."

Luke rushed over to Annabeth and held her hand protectively.

"I'm just so glad you're okay," he said, leaning down to kiss her. His lips touched hers, and a feeling that had felt so good for so long, didn't feel that way anymore.

It felt wrong.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned for more updates!**


	7. Confused

**A/N: I'm getting into this story in full swing! I love writing it, and I hope you love reading it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Uncle Rick does!**

* * *

Annabeth was released from the hospital the next day with gauze still wrapped around her head. They had given her a few stitches on the top of her head, and multiple band aids for the little cuts that lined the side of her face. She has been excused from classes for a few days, just to take care of herself, and by next week, she wanted to be back, doing her school work. Percy came and visited her often, helping her change the band aids or to fix the gauze.

"It was my fault. I'm the stupid idiot who thought it would be a smart idea to try and skateboard down the path. The least I can do is help you get better," Percy would say every time Annabeth asked him why he kept coming. "I feel really bad about this."

Annabeth took his hand and looked at him. His eyes were the same sea green they always were, a color that had gotten so familiar to her in such a short period of time. It was almost as if she knew them from somewhere.

"Percy, it's okay. I know that you feel really bad, but it really is my fault. I'm the idiot who didn't move."

The pair stood there for a while, not saying anything. Percy quickly looked at the floor, and then back at her. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but at the same time, he didn't.

"What is it, Percy?" she asked him, but she thought she knew the answer. The blush on his cheeks gave it away. He looked at her, mouth open; about to say something, when he changed his mind, he looked up at her and spoke, promptly and quickly.

"I've got to go. There's something I need to get done for tomorrow. I'll text you, okay?" he said, reaching for his bag and heading out the door. She could barely say okay before he was gone.

* * *

The next few days, when Percy came over, something was off. Percy wasn't making conversation, and was only with her for a short amount of time whenever he came over, just enough time to help her fix the gauze or to change some of the band aids, or help her take them off. When it was time for her to head back to the hospital to get her stitches taken out, he drove her, as promised, but the rides there and back were both awkward and silent. Annabeth wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the right words.

Finally, on the walk back to her dorm room, almost fully healed, with the exception of a scar on her forehead, Percy finally said something.

"Annabeth, why are you dating Luke?" he asked her. _Great_, she thought, _this is exactly what I need._

"Because... Because I love him, Percy." Apparently, that was the wrong answer, at least in Percy's mind.

"I've got to go, are you okay? Do you need any painkillers?" he shot back, snappier and seemingly much angrier than before.

"I'm good, thanks Percy," she said. And he turned and walked down the hall.

I couldn't help but think, maybe that was the wrong answer in my mind, too.


	8. Breakup

**A/N: I'm sorry again for the super late update. But at least it was updated. And sorry for the short chapter. I will try my hardest to get back to updating.**

Annabeth had pretended for another week that everything was fine, but whenever Luke was around her, everything seemed different. All of a sudden, there was no spark between the two, and when he kissed her, it didn't feel like it used to. Instead of soft and loving, it was empty and careless.

She couldn't pretend anymore, and she certainly couldn't lie to herself about how she felt.

Luke had been waiting in front of the sub shop around the corner from their campus. Annabeth had called and asked him to meet her there today, instead of their usual spot in the cafeteria. There were just some things she didn't want to do in front of everybody.

"Hey Luke," she said when she arrived.

"Hey Annabeth," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek and smiling as he took her hand.

They walked into the sub shop together, bought their food, and sat down at a booth in the back corner. He was looking at her when she looked up from her sub, and she could tell he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered, looking back down at her food again.

"Annabeth, I can tell when something's up with you. What is it?"

"I just- I don't know if I can do this anymore," she blurted out.

"What?" he responded quickly, as if her words were a dagger through his heart.

"I just—I don't think I feel the same way I did when we first started dating. Things have changed," she said.

"The only thing that has changed was that you met Percy, and now you're some alien from another planet. You're not even the same girl I used to know anymore. You're someone I've never met."

"Luke, don't say tha-"

"Save it," he said, "I don't care what you think, because it's true. You met him and it's like you've swiched bodies with a girl I've never met. You're not the same girl I knew 6 months ago."

"And you're not the same boy!" she shot back, "You've been acting like you've been competing with Percy for my affection!"

"Because I knew I was going to lose you!" he shouted, standing up from his chair and marching out the door.

She sat at the booth of the sub shop and sighed. She knew exactly what she had just done, and now she felt horrible.

News travelled fast. Within the next 48 hours, half the campus knew that Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan had broken up. There were rumors that Luke was seeing another girl, that Annabeth was seeing another boy, even that Luke had been using her, hurting her. None of them were true.

Even so, Percy had begun to avoid her, Luke wasn't talking to her, and Rachel was always busy, hardly saying anything, which was very different from the normal Chatty Cathy girl Annabeth roomed with.

She sighed as she threw her head back onto her bed. If she knew how much it would all fall apart, maybe she wouldn't have made the choices she had, but maybe she would have. She didn't know, and if she did, she'd only start to regret her decisions more.


End file.
